You Are so Beautiful
by MissGleeLover
Summary: a Songfic by the song "You are so beautiful" By Joe Cocker ... It's my first Fanfic ... And i'll try to do my best ... / NYPD winter ball and Olivia feels Ugly but someone it's gonna make it all go away . Rated T for a good reason :P Review !
1. Compliments

You Are So Beautiful

I was Listening to sing track the other day and i thought "This will be a Kick Songfic , so i looked for it and nothing.. I just believe that this song is so romantic that it must be a Songfic. I plan to write it in chapters could is just so much LoL !

**It was the NYPD's First Winter Ball. Which also mean that everybody must be there. The evening was passing agonizingly slow…**

**Olivia's POV**

_I need to get out of here.. It's chilly, the food's okay and the drinks are nice but…Gosh! I feel ridiculous in this dress! Who was I kidding? It is an emerald green one shoulder full length gown … Gorgeous right? The why I don't feel that way? I'm getting dangerously bored; Fin. is about to fall asleep in the table, while Much and the Cap. Are discussing Sports and Elliot… well Elliot is nowhere to be found. I guest he has somewhere else to go( anywhere would be better than this). Anyway why am I thinking this Kind of stuff? Oh right I'm head over heels for him. I swear if this doesn't get any interesting, I'm going to sneak out… I won't be able to stand this Any longer, that's why I'm heading for the bar. I feel a hand on my waist, I'm close to grab whoever arm this is and twist it but then I hear a oh so familiar voice._

_**Hey Liv. – **_

_I swear that just send shivers down my body "Pull yourself together Benson!"_

_-__**El?**_

_**-expecting someone else Benson? **_

_**- real funny Stabler. You should be a comedian**_

_I turn around and the sight is … Let's just say I've got to concentrate rally hard just on breathing. _

_**-You look beautiful tonight Liv.**_

_**-Enough with the pity You don't look too bad yourself El **_

_**- Thank you. That's true I don't look bad . But anyway could you just take the compliment and deal with the fact that you're stunning tonight?**_

_**-I thought I was beautiful…**_

_**- You are both stunning and beautiful okay ? **_

_**- I don't think so but thanks anyway …**_

_**- You really are something don't you? **_

_We both laugh at that statement … We went to sit at our table to find out that the rest of the gang was gone … We don't act like this anymore… Like friends. He's been kind of avoiding me. He is hiding something, I just know it . _


	2. It would  Hurt

You Are So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU and unfortunately never will. Are you happy now Dick Wolf? **

_Elliot's POV_

_Here am I. In this winter ball thing. Why am I here? Well…to be honest I'm just here to see my beautiful partner who I'm in love with. I'm in the middle of the ball room standing alone. I start looking for the gang. And then I see her… Man! She is breathtaking… and that dress is hugging her body in all the right places… I wish I could be that dress. I stand behind her and put my hand on her waist, she freezes and before she could turn around ( Most lightly to break my arm). I Chuckle _

_**-Hey Liv… **_

_She says hi and turns around… and I'm just blown away, the sight is even more beautiful at the front. _

_**-You look beautiful tonight Liv**_

As usual she doesn't accept 'cuz she thinks I'm giving her pity compliments, jeez why this woman doesn't understand how stunning she is? Instead she makes a comment on my look for the evening.

-_**Thank you. That's true I don't look bad. But could you just take the compliment and deal with the fact that you're stunning tonight? **_

_**-I thought I was beautiful…**_

_**- You are both beautiful and stunning okay? **_

_**- I don't think so but thanks anyway **_

_**- You really are something don't you?**_

_We both laugh, she is so stubborn, we walk to our table, and we're alone for the first time in awhile. We don't do this anymore… act like best friends. It made me realize how much I miss her. I've been kind of avoiding her, is just that… it hurts. I love her so much and I just can't be around her a long time anymore 'cuz I just want to hold her real close to me and make all that pain go away, but I can't do it, I cannot be there the way that I want to be, because she'll never feel the way I do, it will ruin our friendship, our partnership. It would be awkward, she would run away from me, or think that I want to take advantage of her and without her I … I'm nothing I just couldn't make it . So the words are never coming out of my mouth, as much as it does hurt for me to see her with other men and to see her get hurt… I won't say a thing … It's for the best. _

_I hope. _


	3. The news

You Are So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Happy Now Mr. Wolf? **

_Finally the dinner was going to be served so everybody went to their tables and took a seat. Fin, Much and the Cap. Are back and they're surprised to see El and Liv talking and acting like the old times. They seat and start talking._

_**Fin: So Stabler. I thought you weren't gonna make it.**_

_**Elliot: here I am. I just realized how little we've been hanging out lately.**_

_**Munch: Yeah. What's new with you? **_

_**Elliot: well the divorce was finalized like almost a week ago. I've been pretty busy with that. **_

_****_

_**Olivia's POV**_

_He said what? This can't be happening. I knew that something was up but I didn't think it would be this. Christ! He is single now … Calm yourself down Olivia __**!. **__I try not to choke on my own food._

_**Olivia: What? Why didn't you say something? **_

_**Elliot: let's face it, it was coming. And I didn't say a thing 'cuz I was waiting for all the papers to be out before I could say anything.**_

_**Olivia: Still… you could've said something. How did the kids take it?**_

_**Elliot: Pretty well I must say. Kat and Mo are being total grown ups with this, they wished us happiness. Dickie and Lizzie are glad that the fighting is over. And with Eli well … It's gonna be weird at first but I think he would be ok. **_

_**Much: I'm not surprised you kept all for yourself. Things at the precint are not all sugar with little Miss Stunning over here.**_

_**Elliot: See Liv? You are stunning! She won't believe me. **_

_Stop it! I can't stand pity and he knows it. He didn't mean it… did he? Please some help here? He is acting so charming even flirty and it's all so confusing. Maybe if he wasn't looking so good and if I wasn't feeling disgusting I could think straight.____The girly side of my head is going like "Good Job Liv! He is single now it's his first night out and you look awful! "_

_Life is not fair ! _

_**Olivia: Yeah right Stabler whatever helps you to sleep at night.**_

_**Elliot: How about you helping me sleep tonight Livvie ? **_

_He cocks an eyebrow and I blush like a school girl. Damn you Elliot! Everybody is laughing_

_**Fin: They're back! **_

_**Much: Jeez relax Liv. You are red as a tomato.**_

_**Cragen: Ok ok that was good. Now let's keep it quiet somebody is going to make a speech. **_

_One of the chiefs and his wife are up to thank everyone for coming and say that we should enjoy the evening._

_****_

_**Elliot's POV **_

_I got her blushing. She looks so cute when she does that. Now that I am a free man I get to watch her as long as I want. She is so Beautiful… the worst part? She doesn't see it, why? I wish I knew. _

_**I missed you**_

_I whisper to her. She freezes_

_**Well I've missed you too. **_

_**Elliot: We have a long catching up to do. There's so much I wanna tell you.**_

_**Olivia: I'm all ears**_

_**Elliot: The kids say hi and they want to see you.**_

_**Olivia: I want to see them too. It has been so long since that picnic. **_

_**Elliot: Eli can't wait. **_

_**Olivia: so you moved out? **_

_**Elliot: Yeah. Got a house, in fact we're neighbors now.**_

_**Olivia : Really ? That's great !**_

_**Elliot: You think so ?**_

_**Olivia: I mean yes , the kids are gonna be near me great! , But I don't know about being stuck with you.**_

_**Elliot: And I thought we were best friends…**_

_I give her the puppy eyes _

_**Olivia: Relax , I was joking, I'm looking forward to being neighbors.**_

_And as if it was a cue the music starts playing_

_**Elliot: Care to dance with me? **_

_**Stay tuned ! Review ! **_


	4. Dancing, confessions, and her

You Are So Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, never did and sadly never will. **

**Dun dun dun! Here it is the "song". I recommend you to listen this great song while reading this. I've been picturing all the possible scenarios for this and this is the one who I think it suits the story better. Hope you like it ! (;**

**Olivia's POV**

_Did he just ask me to dance with him? I can't breathe. Ok Calm down I nod and he reaches out his hand and offers it I take it and we make our way to the dance floor. Sweet Irony the Dj was playing "You Are so Beautiful". He puts his hands around my waist and my Hands go around his neck and we start to sway to the music. _

"_**You are so beautiful **_

_**To me **_

_**You are so beautiful **_

_**To me**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**You're everything I hope for**_

_**You're everything I need**_

_**You are so beautiful **_

_**To me " **_

_**Elliot: - You really are gorgeous you know that Liv?**_

_**Olivia: If you say so… **_

_**Elliot: Why won't you believe me ?**_

_**Olivia: Is just that I'm not feeling so pretty tonight**_

_**Elliot: Have you ever look in a mirror? You're a knock out Liv**_

_**Olivia: Gee… thanks El. I didn't know you thought that about me, I mean… you've only seen me in work clothes and that's not very appealing.**_

_**Elliot: To my eyes you are perfect in everything you wear…**_

_I blush again and he laughs , we look into each other eyes _

_**Elliot: There's something I've wanting you to know. You Know you are my best friend in the whole wide world right? This is why I want you to know … **_

_And then is when I realize … He's in love … That's why he's been acting all weird . Gosh! Why does everything got to happen tonight? _

_**Olivia: You are in love right? **_

_**Elliot: Yes… and that's why ….**_

_**Olivia: I'm glad you're happy. I can't wait to meet her. **_

_**Elliot: Liv wait! That isn't …**_

_**Olivia: Is not a She , ok I didn't expect that but if it makes you happy …**_

_**Elliot: Jeez Liv can you just shut up and let me talk!**_

_Ok now he's a little upset, I didn't think he was gay, and then who is it? Who is the person that just ruin my life, but if makes him happy then I just gonna shut up, and keep these feelings for myself. _

_He takes my hand and leads me to a garden, a beautiful garden I must say, luckily is not cold…_

_He looks at me, takes a breath and starts …_

**Elliot's POV**

Really ? I mean, she is an intelligent woman right? She is , so why she can't figure out I'm talking about her .

_**Olivia: sorry …. Talk me about her **_

_Ok you want me to talk about her, That's what I'm going to do _

_**Elliot: OK, well she is breathtaking, really smart, has a gorgeous smile, lovely eyes, is so sweet, and warm , she has a gold heart, she is sexy Funny she is … perfect.**_

_Her whole expression seem to fade away, she looks so disappointed, so heartbroken, I swear she is about to cry when I hear her _

_**Olivia: that's great El, she seems really great, do the kids know her yet?**_

_**Elliot: They love her.**_

_That make her look more sad, she loves my kids , well they love her too . I move closer to her _

_**Elliot: Liv, honey what's wrong?**_

_**Olivia: It's nothing, I'm just really happy for you that's all.**_

_**Elliot: well I hope you're happy 'cuz I was just talking about you.**_

_She looks at me with surprise written all over her lovely face, stares at me with confussion, opens her mouth to say something but then closes it opens it again and try to form a clear statement_

_**Olivia: you what? You mean …. Like no no! you cannot be talking for real I mean c'mon … this means that…**_

_She seems a little out of air and I nod and answer that for her_

_**Elliot: uh um Olivia Benson I love you , I love you more than just a partner, more than a best friend, I love you, I have for a while, I love you like I'm head over heels in love with you, you are the love of my life. **_

_We stay in silence for a little bit, she looks at me and then a lonely tear starts running down her face. Oh men! Great Stabler you made her cry._

_**Elliot: Ok Livvie you gotta say something, you don't have to say it back unless you feel that way (**__please God let it be that way!)__**you can say you hate me, damn! You can say you don't want to see me ever again in your life but please say something you're killing me here. **_

_**Olivia: Oh El! Did you really meant it?**_

_Did she still doubt it? _

_**Elliot: Of course I meant it. I meant every word **_

_**Olivia: Is that I had these feelings for so many time that I just couldn't even imagine that you could feel the same way. I mean I Love you too. I love you I always have, you are the love of my life El. **_

_**Elliot: You love me ? **_

_**Olivia: Something wrong?**_

_**Elliot: No! not at all, is just so good I think I'm dreaming.**_

_**Olivia: So… **_

_**Elliot: so ….**_

_I lean and I move so that our faces are close _

_**Olivia: Kiss me you fool**_

_**Elliot: your wishes are my command**_

_Our lips meet and I could swear I've die and gone to heaven. Is just the best feeling ever, her lips are so soft and warm, and delicious, my hands go from framing her face to resting in her waist and her arms ago around my neck and we keep kissing until air becomes necessary. _

_**Olivia: I love you**_

_**Elliot: I love those words, I love you too.**_

_**REVIEW ! XOXO **_


	5. Official

You Are so Beautiful

**Disclaimer: they're not mine… yet. Ok I don't own SVU.**

**So my inspiration for writing this chapter was "Fault", I watched it yesterday (They're doing re runs), and almost cried; later I was watching Glee and "Furt" was on and I got inspired, I know it's all really weird, but enjoy it anyway. (;**

**Olivia's POV**

_We kiss, and keep kissing until we definitely need air, and before the things got too heated. I pull away and our foreheads rest against each other and then I see that big smile that melts me every time _

**Elliot: **_**I love you Liv, I really do **_

_Those words, those blessed words are music to my ears._

**Olivia: **_**I love you too.**_

_We look at each other, and smile like fools. Then I might hate myself for interrupting this but I have to ask… _

**Olivia:**_** So…**_

**Elliot:**_** So**_

**Olivia: **_**What is this El?**_

**Elliot: **_**What is what Liv?**_

**Olivia: **_**This… Us…. El I need to know **_

**Elliot: **_**Well, this is … This is me, a man, a cop, a single father, a hot headed man, telling you ; this Beautiful woman, an excellent detective, a stubborn woman, his sexy best friend, and amazing partner, how he really feels, and what he's been feeling all this time.**_

_By the time he finishes, I'm in tears, I put my arm around him and hug him then he kisses my head._

**Elliot: **_**I want to be with you more than anything in this earth. **_

**Olivia: **_**Me too El. I only want to be with you.**_

**Elliot: **_**So this means …?**_

**Olivia: **_**What?**_

**Elliot: **_**that I officially get to call you my girlfriend, my woman, my girl, my baby and my love?**_

**Olivia: **_**You're so cheesy! But yes you can call me all that baby **_

_We kiss again and once more_

**Olivia: **_**We should get inside**_

**Elliot: **_**Yeah, they must be wondering if I abduct you **_

**Olivia: **_**I wouldn't mind that**_

**Elliot: **_**Trust me, me neither, but is chilly here let's go inside**_

**Olivia: **_**Ok, what should we tell them?**_

**Elliot: **_**Baby, if it was up to me I would scream it from the roof, but I don't know what you wanna do**_

**Olivia: **_**Let's not tell them, not yet anyway**_

**Elliot: **_**Are you scared? Or worried?**_

**Olivia: **_**No! is not that, I just want to break the news in an original way.**_

**Elliot: **_**Sound good, what my girl wants my girl gets**_

_We enter the ball room just to find Cragen sitting at our table chatting with Liz Donnelly, Munch in the bar with Alex, And Finn and Melinda in the dance floor. Cragen looks up_

**Cragen: **_**There you are**_

_Alex walks over to us_

**Alex: **_**Hey you two! Olivia you look amazing!**_

_Elliot whispers to me "See?"_

**Olivia: **_**Gee Thanks Alex**_

_Elliot is talking to John and Alex takes a look at me and whispers _

**Alex: **_**Olivia, sweetie, you have lipstick all over your jaw**_

_My eyes grew real big and I cover my mouth with my hand, we get to the bathrooms, then I clear and refresh my lipstick, Alex is looking over at me _

**Alex: **_**So are you gonna tell me or do I have to make you? **_

**Olivia: **_**I… Alex I**_

**Alex: **_**Cut the B.S … You were playing tonsil hockey with Stabler weren't you?**_

**Olivia: **_**I wasn't, Believe me Alex, I'm gonna explain and tell you everything just not now**_

**Alex:**_** I guess that's ok **_

_We get to the table nut now everybody is there, we all say hi and continue together through the night but only now I'm actually having a great time. I dance with everybody. The party was over, we're all out in the sidewalk, it is getting real cold, John and Alex are the first ones to go home(they're such bad liars yeah right they are only sharing a cab, he going over to Chelsea and she lives the other way from there!) Fin is giving Mel a ride ( Wonder if it's anything more than that) that leaves me Elliot, Cap and Judge Donnelly __**, **__he hails her a cab, she says goodnight to everyone and leaves, Cap is getting his car from the Valet and just before getting in it. He talks to us_

**Cragen: **_**I'm guessing you're giving her a ride right?**_

_Elliot nods and Cap smiles _

**Cragen: **_**All right then … drive safe , get home safe and don't do anything I wouldn´t do**_

_We laugh; this was going to be fun._

_/_

**Sorry it's so short but I hope you liked it! next chapter it might be some smut going down! **


	6. what I see pt1

You Are so Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them, sadly**

**Sorry for the long hiatus (at least for me) this chapter is a little "deep" I hope you'll like it please review.**

_**Olivia's POV **_

_We arrived at my place and got out of the car, walked to my building, got in the elevator, the entire time we were there; I was trying my best not to giggle, I was smiling like a dork and he couldn't stop grinning, the moment we were on my apartment with the door closed his lips were on mine, we spend some time making out and I had to pull away to talk to him._

**Olivia: **_**Elliot? El? Babe wait…**_

**Elliot: **_**Something wrong?**_

**Olivia: **_**No not at all but we need to talk **_

**Elliot: **_**Alright, what do you wanna talk about? **__He said getting his close straight _

**Olivia: **_**This. **__I said pointing us_

**Elliot: **_** I thought we've talked about us**_

**Olivia: **_**Not about us, about what we're doing **_

**Elliot: **_**Liv, baby, we're kissing **_

_I chuckled _

**Olivia: **_**Sorry is just that I'm not ready to go any further; I don't want to screw anything with us. This is special you're special. **_

**Elliot: **_**Livvie, I won't do anything you don't want me to.**_

**Olivia: **_**Thanks for understanding**_

**Elliot: **_**I love you **_

**Olivia: **_** I love you too**_

_We spent some time in each other arms 'til I involuntarily started yawning_

**Elliot: **_**You should get to bed **_

**Olivia: **_**I don't want to, I want to be here with you, my handsome boyfriend have you seen him? **__ I laughed _

**Elliot: **_**No, I haven't but I'm pretty sure he'd said that you should go to bed.**__ He said chuckling_

**Olivia: **_**Very funny. Would you help me?**_

**Elliot: **_**alright let's get you to bed, then I'll go home **_

**Olivia: **_**I don't want you out there this late, stay here?**_

**Elliot: **_**Are you sure?**_

****

**Elliot's POV**

**Olivia: **_**nothing would make me happier, now could you help me out of this? **__She said pointing to her dress._

**Elliot: **_**It would be my pleasure.**_

_I followed her to the bedroom; she stood awhile in front of her full-body mirror and I sneaked my arms around her_

**Elliot: **_**What were you thinking?**_

**Olivia: **_**About how crazy you must be to love me? I look hideous.**_

**Elliot: **_**Liv, honey, are you joking?**_

**Olivia: **_**I wish.**_

**Elliot: **_**Olivia, you look absolutely breathtaking, stunning...**_

**Olivia: **_**It's the dress...**_

_She tilted her head to the side, It was so sad, not being able to make her see what I see._

**Elliot: **_**The dress huh?**_

_I turned her around to face me; I placed my hands on her back right on the zipper._

**Elliot:**_** May I?**_

_She looked at me, and then nodded shyly._

_I slid the zipper all the way down her back slowly and let it fall from her making a pool at her feet , I help her step out of it , I look at her in awe , she was absolutely perfect (even more that I had fantasized about) her legs , oh her legs would go for days , she was so toned, beautiful and curvy , I smiled and made her face the mirror again ._

**Elliot: **_**You wanna know what I see? **_

****

**I know it was short... but it was , in my opinion very intense . Hope you liked it . Follow me Flor_Gleek.**


End file.
